Descubriendonos
by Chris2001
Summary: La pandilla pasara la mas dura etapa de la vida: La adolecencia.. Crecieron y sus inquietudes tambien, acompañame a nuestro viaje donde cada uno se descubrira poco a poco como son y en que grupo pertenecen
1. Prologo

Prologo.-

Ohaiyou gozaimasu! me ven otra vez, si se tengo que subir en mis otras historias, pero se me ocurrio esta historia de la noche a la mañana y tengo mucho adelantado, pero quiero ver si vale la pena subir este fic asi que quiero su opinion 1ero, mas o menos se tratara esto:

La pandilla menos Arnold (que esta en San Lorenzo por el momento y no estara en este fic para aclarar) se enfrentaran al 1er año de secundaria (no preparatoria) donde muchos estan tristes por ya no ser niños entre ellos Gerald, otros felices por la misma razon entre ellos Rhonda y otros confundidos, mas bien confundida la cual es nuestra protagonista Helga, confusiones e inquietudes de parte de todos respecto a diversos temas, aqui habra confusiones respecto al amor hasta confusiones sobre el sexo (no me culpen), pero no ese el verdadero problema, cada uno tendra un largo camino por encontrar ¨su grupo¨y ¨su identidad¨, dramas de tipicos adolecentes, cambios hormonales, romances y sexo.

Personalidades y apariencias (los que faltan es porque son secundarios)

Helga: No tiene la uniceja, su cabello llega mas abajo de la cintura lleva una trenza suelta con un moño al final, ya no tine el lazo rosa, aunque no se toque el tema de Arnold, ella todavia lo ama, su personalidad es la misma al comienzo del fic, sarcastica, ruda, altanera, grosera, astuta, realista, romantica, apasionada, compasiva y dramatica, pero veremos como ella cambia la forma de ver muchos aspectos de la vida asi como algunos no.

Pheobe: Tiene el cabello lo tiene mas largo, usa lentes de contacto y el pelo suelto, ella aun esta enamorada de Gerald, pero no lo es facil decir, todavia la mejor amiga de Helga su personalidad es modesta, insegura, inteligente, justa, soñadora, mal pensada algunas veces (toque mio) y algo vergonzosa

Rhonda: El pelo lo tiene lasio, y un poco mas arriba de la cintura, es arrogante, crapichosa, superficial, mandona, algunas veces narsicista, leal competetiva, ella es amiga de Helga todavia y se quieren aunque no lo demuestren mucho, se enamora del fisico, algo molesta con Curly ya que este no le pone tanta atencion, aunque ella no lo diga

Nadine: Su cabello es ondulado con un coleta baja, con una diadema, fiel amiga de Rhonda, y de Pheobe y Helga, amante de los insectos, amable, tambien un poco superficial, estimulantee innovadora

Lila: Su cabello lo tiene corto, un poco mas abajo de los hombros sin las trenza, dulce, alegre, sociable, linda con todos, siempre le da una sonrisa a todos, inocente y un poco miedosa, amiga de todas las chicas de la pandilla

Gerald: Todavia con el cabello de cepillo aunque algo corta, sigue enamorado de Pheobe, extraña mucho a Arnold aunque no lo diga, es confiable, ama el deporte, poco optimista, atrevido, algo frio y malos en los estudios pero no tanto como Harold, con el tiempo sin Arnold se hizo muy amigo de Lorenzo, Curly y Sid

Curly: La pubertad lo mejoro ahora ya es mas guapo, ya no es el chico loco con el cabello de en forma de hongo, tampoco usa sus lentes, igual que Pheobe usa lentes de contacto, ya no esta a pies de Rhonda aunque siga perdidamente enamorado de ella, amigo incondicional con Gerald,Lorenzo y Sid

Sid: sigue con su mismo look, pero igual mejoro algo, sigue igual de exagerado, extraño, desconfiado, presumido a veces y gracioso

Lorenzo: se hizo mas alto y algo lindo, todavia esta con el mismo horario apretado y es mas abierto

Alan (sorpresa! siempre quise meter a este personaje en uno o dos de mis fics): un año mayor a los demas, guapo, pelo cafe al igual que sus ojos y alto, siempre con su camara, millonario aunque no se lo dice a nadie, se hizo muy amigo de Wolfgang en su 1er año de secundaria a pesar de sus diferencias, es artistico, anti-social, creativo, no le gusta el ruido, divertido cuando esta en confianza, rebelde y no se deja ante nadie


	2. Secundaria

**Descubriendonos**

**Capitulo.-1**

**Secundaria**

El tiempo ha pasado aunque no lo admita he cambiado al igual que las nubes en el cielo..

Acostada en el ceped viendo el cielo gris de la mañana, pensando en mi amor y en su vida.. ¿como estara? ¿sera feliz?.. obviamente si.. esta con sus padres no? resople molesta maldiciendo el destino, ¿por que nos separa la vida? ¿acaso no es mi alma gemela?.. ah.. ay mi amado cabeza de balon.. hoy comenzamos nuestro 1er dia de secundaria.. estamos en agosto ya.. y no has vuelto.. una lagrima recorrio mi rostro fue inevitable.. lo siento.. por no haberte escrito.. solo quiero olvidarme de ti.. para po fin ser feliz.. bueno.. por lo menos intentar no? ahh.. la secundaria..hoy es el 1er dia...

TIC TIC.. sono mi reloj, eso solo significaba una cosa_ se me hace tarde_ dije poniendome mi casco y cojiendo mi Skate, y sali volada andando en ella en gran velocidad, este ya era mi nuevo deporte favorito, realmente no tenia ganas de ir al autobus y soportar a los zopencos... y bueno aunque ya no me molesten, con eso que soy la niña fea..igualmente no me gusta soportarlos mucho tiempo..ahh.. el viento en mi cara me hace sentir libre... ahh.. hoy entraremos al mundo adolecente donde el status social es mas importante que tu IQ, sonrei levemente con ese pensamiento suspire.. pensando en el tiempo de hermanas ace 1 año que tube que pasar obligatoriamente, y gracias a eso no tengo mi uniceja, ahora ya tengo el pelo m,as largo sin las coletas y con una trenza suelta.. mi lazo rosa al igual que mi relicario estan guardados para no sentirlo cerca.. ya cuando visualize mi destino.. no le veo la gran cosa a la secundaria digo.. yo solo puedo ver tareas, acne, hormonas descontroladas, etc. Pero como siempre la princesa Lloyd piensa que es el dia mas especial y sagrado de tu vida, ya cuando llegue vi a Pheobe hablando con Nadine muy animada, aunque sigue siendo mi mejor amiga en todos estos años.. me aisle de todo.. ah.. ya adentro fui a la oficna a cojer mi horario.. lo vi un momento.. genial! me toca fisca en la 1era hora.! no podria ser mejor.. en que aula podra ser..? visualize un chico que parece mayor que yo, me acerque a el e intento quere ser amable

- oye disculpa.._ digo acercandome a el

- que?_ dijo frio, intento tragarme todo lo que quiero decirle y hago otra cosa

- bueno yo.. me preguntaba en donde se encuentra la aula de fisica

- sabes donde esta el baño de chicas?_ dijo, viendome asenti para dar entender que si_ doblando la esquina a la derecha

- gracias_ dije tratando de dar una sonrisa pero simplemente no me sale!

- no tienes que darme una sonrisa niña

- p..pe_ y se fue dejandome con la palabra en la boca, suspire y fui a donde me habia dicho, caminando me di cuenta de un tablero donde te inscribias en los clubes, me pare en seco y fui a verlo, **_Coro,_ **estaban inscritos algunas personas,_** Futbol**_** Americano**, un monton de hombres se habian inscritos para las audiciones, _**Club de arte, **_pocos chicos.. **_Porristas_**, tuvieron que poner dos hojas para que alcanzaran las inscripciones, me rei de lado, fui a mi clase y visualize a Pheobe con Nadine y la Srta Perfecta.. ahh.. algunas veces siento que... olvidalo es imposible que eso llegara a pasar, sacudi mi cabeza en solo pensar eso, me fui a la columna mas cercana a la ventana, y en la ultima fila de una esquina, me sente y cogi un cuaderno y empiezo hacer garabatos hasta que..

- Buenos dias chicos_ dijo una mujer madura con lentes, pero igual nadie hacia caso y seguian haciendo alboroto_ dije BUENOS DIAS, SENTADOS AHORA!_ al escuchar esto todos se fueron a sus respectivos asientos con miedo me rei a lo bajo_ al parecer empezamos mal_ dijo la Sra. en el centro del salon mas calmada ya tenia toda mi atencion_ Mi nombre es Siney Jackson y..

- como el cantante_ comento un estupido, tenia ganas de ver como reaccionaba la maestra.

- asi es_ sonrio, seria a la vez maliciosa como era capaz de hacer esa combinacion?_ el que dijo eso parese y pida disculpa_ ordenno sin su sonrisa, nadie movio un musculo, literalmente, el aire era muy tenso, sospechaba que ella sabia quien fue pero.. queria guardarselo o.. no?, luego se escucho una carcajada de parte de la maestra_ ok.. tu el narizon, levantate_ vi a quien le hablaba fue a Sid, me rei en mis adentros era muy descriptiva y directa_ ahora, como te encanta tanto Mickael Jackson, cantaras y bailaras una de mis canciones favoritas, Remenber to time, mañana en una junta con todos los del 1er año, si no me gusta tu presentacion.._ sonrio maliciosa_ reprobaras automaticamente el semestre, Sid quedo literalmente petrificado, me rei en el fondo con locura, manteniendo mi postura indiferente mirando la nueva maestra que me caeria muy bien... se paso hablando de la fisica algo que no le ponia la minima atencion, pensando en otras cosas.. que me parecian por lo menos a mi mas importantes.

Pasaron las horas.. y todo el dia era lo mismo _**hola soy su profesor, seamos amigos cuentenme como la pasaron las vacaciones.. y bla bla bla**_, claro menos ella.. ya era el almuerzo.. si me siento con Pheobe, estare con la Srta perfeccion, y la princesa Lloyd.. y realmente no tenia ganas de aguantarlas sus conversaciones superficiales o no queria escuchar a lila, sobre el hambre del mundo!, en vez de eso estaba sentada en bajo de un arbol, con un libro y un emparedado leia **El robo del siglo, **era interesante.. escuche un ruido, me exhalte y vi a un zopenco al frente mio

- Que quieres Alan? me estas siguiendo?_ dije burlona sin sacar mi vista del libro

- no sabia que estabas aqui marciana, pense que nadie venia a este lugar

- lo que digas mocoso.._ dije sarcastica

- mocoso? yo?

- no, el duende que esta atras tuyo buscando su olla de oro para por fin ir a un lugar donde solo hay felicidad!_ dije sarcastica

- soy un año mayor que tu!_ me replico

- fisica no mental_ dije ya viendolo que se estaba sentando a lado mio_porque mental te gano años luz

- ah enserio?_ me vio reatadoramente, asenti mi cabeza_ quieres ver que no soy un mocoso_ dijo y vio mi libro un mometo_ el libro que lees, me lo lei cuando recien aprendi a leer y te digo algo?_ sonrio con su tipica sonrisa

- que?_ lo mire tambien con aires de reto

- el huesped raro era el ladron pero tenia que acerlo por su hija_ me dijo, quede pasmada, me dio una sonrisa triunfadora, pero yo no me movi_ mejor aprobecho y me largo para que no me medio mates_ sin mas salio corriendo, quede unos segundos petrificada hasta que, sacudi mi cabeza

- estupido! vete al infierno! aissh.! desearia ahorcarlo con mis manos y y.. y luego quemarlo para luego cojer sus cenizas y usarlo como arenera para mi gato! estupido Alan! maldigo el dia que lo conoci!_ grite molestisima sabe muy bien desde que nos conocimos que lo que mas me enoja es que me digan un final del libro!

**## Flash back ## En el verano..  
**

Era un dia soleado.. muy bien para el lugar donde se estaba, la playa era realmenete refrescantestar pero sinseramente no tenia ganas de bañarme, muchos pensaran que estoy loca o chifalada por no disfrutar de la arena, mar y diversion pero.. bue.. ya no es mi culpa.. me sente bajo la sombra del parasol, me puse a leer..

- Cuidado!

- Auch!_ exclame furiosa por una pelota de bolleyball que me callo en la cabeza_ que te pasa gorila!_ grite, al chico que al parecer me habia lanzado la pelota

- oye tu no me hablas asi niñata de..

- no tu no me hablas asi imbesil!_ le respondi histerica_ si quieres anda a joder a otra parte!

- ya niñita! no es nuestra culpa que no te valas a divertir!_ me respondio, vi como muchas personas curiosas se formaron en circulo, alrededor de nosostros, susurrando, pero en ese entonces me vale un reverendo cacahuate!

- divertir es ser imbesil y no dejar en paz a la gente!_ grite mas que furiosa

- bueno y para terminar con esta hermosa conversacion_ dijo sarcastico_ me pasa la pelota?

- esta pelota?_ dije maliciosa, señalando a la pelota que me golpeo en la frente, el asintio_ con mucho.._ y la pise con tal fuerza que la desinfle completamente, la coji y se la di en las manos_ aqui tienes_ y le sonrei inocentamente

- quieres jugar asi?_ dijo y cojio mi libro que lo tenia en la arena, y empezo a pasar por las paginas

- pero que mier..?

- ..O lo siento Alicia no debi desconfiar de ti.. nunca imagine que fuera Carlos quien mato a mi prima.._ dijo y me sonrio triunfante, me lo quede fulminandolo pero no iba a dejar que haga eso, sin contenerme me abalanze hacia el golpeandolo, arañandolo y paterlo, escuche como gritaba, diciendo _Quitenme a esta loca de encima! _, Y senti unas manos cojiendome de la cintura

- dejenme matarlo!_ luego vi como ese mastrodonte se fue golpeado y con multiples moretones

- tranquila fiera!_ dijo el que habia parado, me vire para verlo de frente y vi una camara colgando de su cuello, lo fulmine con la mirada, luego vi como todos me miraban espantados susrrando _mira que niña.. _o.. _sus padres no le enseñaron modales? _bufe por lo bajo_  
_

_- _y ustedes que!? el espectaculo se termino señores!_ vi como todos se dispersaban lentamente, menos el.._ y tu que no escuchaste lo que dije?

- Hola soy Alan! mucho gusto_ dijo ingnorando totalmente lo que dije

- acaso no escuchas inepto...?

- me impresionas que hayas golpeado a alguien solo por decir el final de un libro

- y tu me impresionas que no te de miedo

- deberia?

- pues.. sinseramente si_ lo mire desafiante

- que digas y que haces una niña leyendo un libro en la playa?_ me miro aparentemente sorprendido_ eres de jupiter?_ me miro aparentamentecon cara de susto

- si y vengo a succionarles el cerebro pero al parecer, no hay un cerebro cerca_ le dije burlona

- muy grasiosa_ dijo sarcastico_ pero tienes un buen gusto

- gracias_ dije virando los ojos

- que estas triste porque te adelentaron el final_ me miro grasioso_ enserio?_ me miro incredulo, yo lo mire sorprendida_ el que deberia estar triste y llorando es ese troglodita_ sonrei.. recordando con su mirada asustada alejandose

- Helga.._ murmure, mirando hacia otro lado

- mucho gusto marciana

**## Fin de flash back ##**

He ahi mi hermoso sobrenombre!, sacudi mi cabeza despejando las ideas que iban por mi cabeza, lentamente me levante, suspire pensando en otras cosas e dirig hacia los pasillos de la escuela, y vi a Alan con una chica obviamente coqueteando, rei por lo bajo sera muy divertido, sabia como era el.. y admito que hasta que es guapo pero enserio es que no tiene gusto?, esta coqueteandole a una porrista que le sonrie tontamente y ahora se besan? iuu.. realmente este estupido era un zopenco descarado ya mismo monta una peli porno en los pasillos de la secundaria! pro sera divertido.. y una boniita forma de vengarme me acerque y empece a derramar lagrimas y a acercarme, siempre fui una muy buena actriz y obviamente iba autilizar mis dotes para divertirme, empece a pensar mis actos fria y detenidamente ya lo suficiente el miro por unos segundos

- A.. alan.._ dije con voz _temblerosa _y _triste_

_- _Helga.._ me miro casi en tono suplicador, y vi como esa chica e quedo mirando

- c..como pudiste?_ dije llorando tapandome los ojos con mis manos

- que pasa?_ dijo la porrista

- nada Helga_ dijo otra ves en tono de suplica

- me estas engañando?_ dije todavia llorando_ sabia que me eras infiel!

- tienes novia!?_ dijo la rubiesita

- claro que no! Helga..

- no soy tu novia? dijiste que me amabas!_ le di una cachetada y sali corriendo, despues escuche a su querida porrista diciendole _Invesil _seguido con una clara bofetada, me saque mis lagrimas de cocodrilo y sonrei triunfante, ante tal escena que habia dado, oh! ese zopenco no me iba a molestar en un buen rato, senti una mano cojiendo mi muñeca, sabia de quien era perfectamente, me voltee y le sonrei esa sonrisa que solo se la daba a el, una sonrisa burlona y compititiva, el me miro claramente molesto

- no soy tu novia? dijiste que me amabas!_ dijo aparentando mi voz, hice un puchero molesto

- yo no hablo asi!_ me queje, pero luego se me borro mi puchero con esa sonrisa_ yo nunca me quedo atras pense que ya te habias dado cuenta

- sabes lo que me costo hacerla salir conmigo!_ me reprocho

- ahi porfavor! Alan no me hagas reir! no sabia que las porristas de esta escuela tenian neuronas, pero al parecer si dignidad_ sonrei, lo oi resoplar, me divertia demasiado hacerlo resoplar asi se parecia a un padre molesto con su hija.. como rendido

- me debes una cita!_ dijo, me ruborize, y vire la cabeza para que no viera mi sonrojo, acaso dijo eso? no no es posible, el no pudo decirme que queria una cit conmigo no? el era mi mejor amigo desde ese verano.. se que es gupo y he visto un monton de chicas birarlo a ver cuando estamos en la calle pero no me lo puedo imaginar asi!_ n.. no quise decir eso!_ dijo nervioso rascandose la nuca, mas nervioso_ quise decir que me debes una cita con alguna chica_ me aclaro, me senti algo aliviao y un poco.. decepcionada? no era posible

- ya ya pero no se si una de mis aigas quiera hablar contigo peor una cita!

- JAJA_ rio sarcasticamente_ igual me debes una grande!

- tu eres el que me dice el final de un libro y de misterio! talves otro genero pero era de misterio! Alan!_ me queje, otra ves lanzo otro resoplido, eso significabba que se daba por vencido

- igual me debes una!_ y se fue dejandome ahi sola, alze los hombros, luego vi algo que no me agrado mucho..

-.. estendiste cuidado por donde te metes!

- l..losiento.._ dijo una voz realmente asustada y temblorosa, me acerque y vi a un troglodita abusando de una chica, pero que escena mas machista!

- oye oye!_ grite y vi como Wolfgang me miro molesto_ abusar de una chica? no crei que llegarias tan bajo!_ me exprese con mis brazos

- no molestes marimacha!_ me grito, perdon? ese estupido me dijo eso?, suspire y lo mire peligrosamente

- mira Wolfgang_ dije calmada o eso queria tener en ese momento calma!_ solo deja a esa chica tranquila y punto

- enserio?_ sonrio incredulo y burlon_ tú una chica cree que podras ganarme?

- quieres ver?

- no te hare daño pero intenta_dijo obviamente confiado, sonrei malisiosamente o grave error.. tal ves.. con una chica normal.. no tendria problema en derrotar facilmente.. pero sucede que yo no soy una chica normal primero lo amague mostrandole mi puño derecho para golpearlo en su molesta cara pero sabia que este no era tan tan tan tonto, y obviamente lo esquivo, me vio triunfante pero yo le devolvi la sonrisa, dandole un rodillazo en su entrepierna no tan fuerte ero si para que recordara no subestimarme, y vi como la chica miro con la sonrisa gacha, viendo a un grandulon tirado en el suelo con sus brazos en su entrepierna maldiciendo, la vi detenidamente no era muy alta, delgada pero no tanto.. pelo castaño con un poco de mechones rubios, cabello liso y suelto, tez blanca era muy bonita.. alze los hombros y me quise ir de alli, pero me detuvo un leve jalon de mi camisa, me voltee y la vi con la cabeza agachada

- g..gr..gracias.._ dijo en un tono timido casi inaudible

- de nada pero la proxima vez cuidado_ ella asintio ahora si me disponia irme pero otra vez senti otro leve jalon_ ahora que?_ dije en un tono con unpoco de fastidio

- p..puedo estar contigo.. e.. en.. lo que resta del r..receso?_ me miro con una ternura! nunca me gusto hacer ese tipo de encantos! pero.. caer es mas facil de los que crei!, ESA CHICA DEBE SER MUY BUENA CHANTAJISTA SI SE LO PROPUSIERA..

- claro.._ dije como hipnotizada con su miraba tierna de ojos color avellana, hasta que por fin baje de mi hechizo_ digo claro_ dije queriendo sonando lo mas firme posible, no importaba digo.. Pheobe deberia estar con la princesa y sus sequito, y aunque no puedo creerlo.. admito que no me haria nada malo tener compañia, empezamos hablar, ella no tenia amigos.. era nueva en la ciudad, dijo que era uy timida y algo torpe, tambien tenia mi edad y compartimos algunas clases en el dia, yo realmente no me habia dado cuenta.. esa chica como pasar despersivida.. pasaron las horas y era la salida estaba con America, asi se llamaba mi celular sono.., veo y es Pheobe?..

- diga?

-** Helga! ayuda!**

- pero.. que..?

- **AH****HHHH!**_ grito otra persona en otra linea

**- Te necesitamos Helga!_ **dijo Pheobe_ **ya nos vamos! ayuda! estamos en el centro comercial! ayuda!**

**TAN TAN TAN !**

**¿Que creen que pase? **

**¿que piensan sobre la relacion de Alan y Helga?**

**Ohaiyou gozaimasu!**

**Aqui con el 1er cap la secundaria! gracias por los 2 reviews que me dejaron ya voy a actualizar mis otros dos fics no se preocupen!, este ya lo tenia ahi y no me resiste a subirlo, lo siento he dejado de escribir, porque he estado leer como loca otros fics de POWERPUFF GIRlLS, en fin gracias por leerme, dejenme un review si?, ademas de eso quisiera sabe que sintieron cuando entraron a la secundari, feliz como Rhonda por se un adolecente y ya no ser un niño o como Gerald triste por la misma razon.. o.. talves simplemente confundida?, yo realmente me senti confundida en mi 1er año.. en fin.. hasta luego nos veremos luego en otra actualizacion de mis fics chau!**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
